Manchester
by a.mendoza
Summary: Cuando el amor se da con la persona correcta en el tiempo incorrecto... ¿qué hacer?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Hace 27 semanas hice un viaje por carretera, en donde mi destino se hallaba a una hora de camino. Recuerdo haber subido al autobús, sentarme al lado de la ventaja y dejarme llevar por la incertidumbre que aquél soleado día me regalaba.

Conforme el autobús fue avanzando y la ciudad quedó atrás para dar entrada a un panorama de película: enormes campos verdes con árboles frutales, de tanto en tanto aparecían vacas, chivos y caballos. El cielo despejado, nubes blancas... saqué de mi mochila dulces chiclosos que había robado de la cocina y abrí uno de cereza. Él cogió uno de naranja. Recuerdo que compartimos la melodía de Ben Howard y M83 mientras nuestros brazos se cruzaban y mis dedos jugaban con los suyos.

Liverpool era música hecha ciudad. Se veían frases célebres y fotografías de The Beatles por doquier. Las calles eran angostas y estaban muy bien cuidadas. No teníamos idea por dónde comenzar el recorrido así que decidimos coger un camión turístico. Nos acomodamos en la parte superior que se hallaba al descubierto pero al poco rato comenzó a llover y sentirse la brisa fría. Nos detuvimos en Albert dock buscando un lugar para comer y acabamos regresando al centro para albergarnos en un restaurante español.

No he de mentir que aquellos sopes estaban tan deliciosos así como el pay de queso y té inglés que pedí de postre. Salimos a caminar un rato más aprovechando la luz del día. Pero esa no era la aventura que yo disfrutaba, eso sólo era lo que hacía.

Lo que yo disfrutaba en realidad era poder verlo a los ojos y sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago. Disfrutaba andar como garrapata pegada a él para que me cubriera del frío que usaba como excusa para poder olerlo. Disfrutaba ir a su lado en el camión mientras el guía hablaba sobre aquella catedral construida hacía cientos de años y que fuese acariciando mi cabello y contándome sobre la vez que se cayó de un columpio en la primaria y todos se rieron de él. Disfrutaba llamarlo «idiota» y a cambio recibir un beso. Lo disfrutaba a él.

Y casi llegando el atardecer nos escabullimos al muelle donde contaban los conocedores había atravesado el Titanic hacía años. Caminamos por la orilla en silencio, contemplando los preciosos edificios a nuestra derecha algunas embarcaciones a nuestra izquierda.

Y entonces llovió. Una brizna ligera y palpable mientras el sol se escondía y unas cuantas estrellas lograban verse. Recuerdo que él se detuvo y me miraba sin dejar de sonreír. Las palabras no eran necesarias. Yo no necesitaba que me dijera lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que pensaba... sus ojos lo hacían. Me percaté de que temblaba y le pregunté si sentía frío pero él lo negó. Estaba nervioso.

Y como si no hubiese suficiente magia en el momento, nos besamos. Sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura mientras sus labios me pedían que no lo dejara... y sabía a queso. Fue nuestro primer beso con sabor a queso.

Y así transcurrió casi una hora hasta que anocheció. Volvimos con pesar para comenzar a embriagar nuestros cuerpos con el néctar de la diversión. Una, dos, tres... y la cuenta se perdió. En cada ida a la barra él me acompañaba sólo para poder besarme.

The Cavern Pub acababa de abrir hacía media hora y estaba a reventar. Recuerdo caminar entre la gente que me sonreía sin soltar de su mano. Su cuerpo se pagaba a mi espalda y podía sentir su palpitar acelerado. Nos escapamos de escena para escondernos en un rincón, no muy lejos del cielo, debo decir.

Y entonces conocí que sí existen los milagros y entendí que toda mi vida había sido planeada para llegar a ese momento y disfrutarlo como lo estaba haciendo. Lo único que podía pensar era que estaba metida en un paraíso mágico y era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por haberlo conocido a él. Con nada podría pagar la bendición de estar al lado de tan grandioso ser humano.

Twist&Shout, She's electric, Stop crying your heart, I will always love you... y el tiempo se detuvo entre besos y cervezas. Nos veían. Sabía que nos veían pero no me importaba. Yo era feliz y si iba a la cárcel o moría ahí, llegase al cielo o al infierno, agradecería a quien fuese por haberme regalado tan placentero momento. Y entonces él se levantó. Apenas y unos segundos pasaron cuando lo vi subir al escenario.

«... _and there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how... because maybe_...» Y ahí estaba yo, de pie frente al escenario, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una guitarra en sus brazos, cantándome la canción más cliché en la historia de la humanidad. Y la amaba. Lo amaba. Un par de acordes, se repite el coro unas tres veces y él baja para besarme, y como si fuese dueño de la canción dice «es nuestra».

Salimos con juventud en el corazón y alcohol en las venas para hablar con extraños, para abrazar a desconocidos, para decirle al mundo que en ese momento nosotros éramos dos locos enamorados que no podían entender en qué momento la vida se había vuelto maravillosa.

Y en la cama nuestros cuerpos encajaban como dos engranes diseñados para echar a andar una máquina industrial. Su calor era un millar de veces más placentero que la calefacción del cuarto. Su camiseta olía a cielo y sus manos... sus manos me llevaban al paraíso.

Y entre besos y sonrisas fuimos entregándonos a Morfeo. Dulces y satisfechos. Cargados de placer, de gratitud, de vida...

27 semanas han pasado y sigo sintiendo cada segundo de aquél día como si hubiese sido hace un momento. Hace 27 semanas supe lo que sintieron muchas mujeres al despedirse de sus esposos, novios o prometidos que subieron al Titanic con la esperanza de volver a verlos regresar y el temor de no hacerlo, entregándose a sí mismas en aquél último beso que llevaron en su memoria por años. Hace 27 semanas Wonderwall se convirtió en mi canción favorita. Esa que guardo para ocasiones especiales por temor a malgastarla. Hace 27 semanas decidí que él quedaría tatuado en mi vida y hoy, en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, la tinta ha marcado ese recuerdo. Hace 27 semanas supe que estaba enamorada y sentí temor, tal como ahora.

Pero hoy, como hace 27 semanas, sé que ha valido la pena correr cada riesgo, porque una aventura como esa no se compra ni con diamantes.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Podía sentir cada beat de la música electrónica golpeando mi pecho intensamente y cómo la saliva que tragaba deslizaba por mi garganta e iba bajando lentamente por mi esófago. Desde hacía horas que las luces se habían vuelto más brillantes de lo que eran realmente y miré a Yolei, mi mejor amiga, que bailaba como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Con los ojos cerrados, las manos alzadas, parecía que estaba haciendo el amor con aquella melodía. Contagiada por su espíritu cerré los ojos e hice lo mismo. Sentí un golpe, como una especie de descarga eléctrica que se propagaba por mis venas y sin importarme algo más me entregué a aquél delicioso momento. Sabía que estaba drogada, mi mente me decía que en al menos una hora el efecto se iría y volvería a la realidad en donde la intensidad del sonido, de la luz, del tacto no se disfrutaría como ahora, y eso era precisamente lo que me hacía bailar con intensión de detener el tiempo.

Sentí que me tomaron del brazo y al abrir los ojos vi a un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules con quien previamente al haber llegado al a fiesta había estado coqueteando y enviando señales —insinuaciones— sexuales. El ojiazul me besó y al sentir su lengua entrar a mi boca mi cuerpo se pegó al suyo y enredé mis manos a su cuello. Su cabello era suave y estaba húmedo por el sudor. Después de todo éramos aproximadamente unas cien personas adentro de una casa. Sus manos apretaron mi cintura y se separó de pronto de mí, tenía una mirada intensa y se veía increíblemente sexy bajo las luces moradas, azules y verdes.

— Ven—sin darme tiempo de responder me tomó de la mano conduciéndome escaleras arriba a una de las habitaciones que a mi parecer era la principal. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el dueño de aquella vivienda y sentí un poco de pena al pensar que, si tenía familia, no estaría muy contenta al ver por la mañana el desastre que habíamos ocasionado.

El castaño entró al baño y curiosa lo seguí. Los azulejos eran blancos y parecía que tenían luz propia al iluminarse el foco blanco en ellos. Había una tina muy bonita y el lugar olía a lavandas.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté al ver al chico quitarse la camiseta, como respuesta él sólo sonrió y sacó de la bolsa de sus jeans dos pastillas azules—. ¿Qué es…?

— PCP. Le llaman polvo de ángel, ¿lo has probado? —preguntó mientras ponía una en la palma de mi mano. Negué con la cabeza—. Te va a encantar, hermosa —por un breve momento dudé, después de todo ya había ingerido un montón de otra porquería y temía que eso fuera a causarme algún efecto secundario no deseado como vómito o diarrea. No es que me hubiese pasado antes pero había escuchado que la mezcla de algunas drogas lo ocasionaba, como el fumar marihuana mientras bebía cerveza me provocaba vómito. Ingerí la pastilla y después le di un trago al vaso de agua que el guapo me ofrecía. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos hasta que él se acercó a besarme. Dios, sí que sabía besar.

* * *

Desperté pasado mediodía. Tenía la boca pastosa y me costó mucho mantener los párpados abiertos y ajustar la mirada. Sentí un calambre en la pierna y al arquearme noté mi desnudez. No recordaba dónde estaba ni nada de lo que había pasado. Me giré y noté la cama destendida, rastros de mi labial en la funda de la almohada y aquél peculiar e inigualable olor a sexo.

El ojiazul.

Entonces poco a poco las imágenes volvieron a aparecer pero aún no lograba unirlas en una secuencia lógica. Suspiré profundamente y me levanté buscando mi ropa. Entré al baño y pegué un grito de horror al ver mi cuello y pecho llenos de marcas y moretones.

— ¡Imbécil! —exclamé furiosa. Hasta donde mi sentido consciente me permitía recordar le había advertido que no quería marcas visibles.

Salí de ahí dispuesta a buscar a mi amiga e irme a dar un buen baño a casa. En el corredor había algunos que no habían logrado hallar cama y vencidos por el cansancio se echaron a dormir sobre la alfombra. El lugar apestaba a tabaco y cerveza y una de las paredes estaba manchada de sangre, probablemente había habido alguna pelea de la que no me enteré. Fui a la cocina y sobre la barra central aún había una caja con _muffins_ que tomé sin pedir permiso. Yolei estaba dormida boca abajo en uno de los sillones, llevaba sólo sus panties puestas y un montón de personas, algunas desnudas, otras semi desnudas, esparcidas por doquier.

— _Una orgía_ —fue lo que atiné a pensar—. Yolei, despierta. Yolei… —la sacudí para que se despejara y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —murmuró con la voz ronca pero sin moverse.

— Tenemos que irnos. ¿Dónde está tu ropa? —mi amiga se levantó pegando una expresión de sorpresa al hallarse desnuda.

— Mierda —exclamó y yo me eché a reír.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche?

— Emmm —tomó una camiseta del piso, tenía el logo de una banda de música rock y era como seis tallas más grande así que le quedaba como vestido—. Ayúdame a buscar mis tenis —he de decir que buscar un par de _converse_ debajo de una montaña de gente era similar a buscar una aguja en el océano, sin embargo Yolei los halló arriba del librero.

— ¿Orgía? —pregunté ya que salimos de casa y esperábamos el _Uber_ que nos llevara a la nuestra. Ella sonrió pícaramente y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Dónde te metiste tú? —sonreí sintiendo mis mejillas arder y Yolei me golpeó el brazo.

— ¿Qué? El tipo era un bombón. Me dio una pastilla… ¿PCP? —antes de darle tiempo de responder el carro llegó y me subí apresurada.

— ¿Fue bueno? —asentí simplemente. Me recargué en el cómodo asiento de piel y cerré los ojos al recordar cada tacto y cada beso que aquél desconocido me había dado—. Kari… yo no la pasé tan mal, ¿eh?

— Ya veo —murmuré y ambas nos echamos a reír—. Oh, y mira —abrí mi bolso mostrándole los seis _muffins_ que había tomado de la cocina—. ¿Qué plan para hoy en la noche?

— No tienes remedio, Yagami —pasamos un buen trayecto en silencio contemplando la calurosa ciudad de Odaiba— ¿Has hablado con TK? —voltee hacia mi amiga y negué con la cabeza. Sentí un poco de nostalgia y tuve que suspirar profundo. Si no lo hubiera conocido definitivamente ahora no estaría aquí ni habría hecho todo lo que hice anoche… y una parte de mí le agradecía profundamente por eso.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

 _5 meses antes…_

¿¥ 87,000! ¿Cómo iba a pagar tanto y sólo por un pasaje sencillo? ¡Ugh! Era en momentos así en donde la idea de ser esposa de un empresario millonario y vivir atendiendo reuniones sociales y siendo un trofeo a presumir no me parecía tan mal comparada con la de adquirir ese título universitario y ser una científica exitosa por mi cuenta.

¥ 87,000.

Los Ángeles cada vez parecía una fantasía inalcanzable pese a que ya había estado ahí una vez. Lo que daría por volver a pasearme por Hollywood Boulevard, comer las hamburguesas más deliciosas del universo entero: _In &Out_, y gastar dinero en cosas innecesarias por el placer de vivir la experiencia consumista americana.

Había realizado una estancia en la Universidad Estatal de California en Los Ángeles a inicios de año y el Doctor, un prestigioso investigador reconocido por su aportación tecnológica en el diseño de celdas de combustible microfluídicas que operaban a base de enzimas y proteínas, había encantado con mi trabajo y me había invitado a pasar el verano realizando más experimentación en su laboratorio. Y yo encantada de volver.

Si bien había pasado toda mi vida en Japón, visitando innumerables veces Tokio, el ambiente que se respira en LA es diferente. Las personas son muy amables pero desinteresadas. A nadie le interesa si me bañé, cómo voy vestida, si ando por la calle hablando sola o bailando. En mi experiencia puedo decir que es como un pedacito de cielo en la tierra, no hay crítica, no hay prejuicios, todos son felices a su manera y respetando la de otros; por las tardes hay obras de teatro, los artistas salen a mostrar su talento por Hollywood, hay otros más intrépidos que van por ahí vestidos de personajes cinematográficos. Mi estadía en Los Ángeles apenas y duró un mes completo pero bastó para que ganara al menos unos 7 kilos de peso y rompiera muchos tabúes acerca de la cultura americana.

Y ahora, a un mes aproximadamente de tener que partir, aún no contaba con mi boleto de avión y por lo que veía los precios no bajarían mucho.

Fui a la cocina para prepararme otra taza de café. Estaba dispuesta a no dormir esa noche hasta no haber comprado un boleto a Los Ángeles y por lo demás me preocuparía después. Y es que la sensación de saber que tenía una fecha en la que abordaría un avión, el simple hecho de pensar en lo que debía comprar y empacar me ponía la piel de gallina. No había algo que adorara más en la vida que viajar, pasar horas esperando a mi próximo vuelo sentada en algún rincón de las salas de espera de un aeropuerto, de hecho, llevaba tatuado en la muñeca de mi brazo izquierdo un avión como promesa que me había hecho de pasar el resto de mi vida viajando y explorando cada pedacito de cielo escondido por todo el mundo.

Y al volver miré un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada de mi correo electrónico:

 ** _BECAS DE INVERSIÓN EN EL CONOCIMIENTO 2015_**

 ** _BECAS PARA PARTICIPAR EN LA ESCUELA DE INVESTIGACIÓN "RESEARCH SCHOOL" DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE MANCHESTER REINO UNIDO_**

 _Especialmente para temas de Grafeno, Energía, Bioineniería, Biomecánica, Materiales y Matemáticas aplicadas._

Bla, bla, bla… mmm cómo odiaba que pusieran tantos términos políticos-legales. ¿Por qué no sólo iban directo al grano con la información?

 ** _CONVOCAN_**

 _A las Instituciones de Educación Superior, Centros e Institutos de Investigación (IES/CII), a que postulen solicitudes de beca para la "Escuela de Investigación" para estudiantes inscritos en sus programas de maestría de modalidad escolarizada, presencial convencional para jóvenes investigadores que cuenten con una beca nacional._

 _Las postulaciones y las solicitudes deberán tener como objeto que el becario realice una estancia en la Universidad de Manchester (UoM) del Reino Unido para complementar y enriquecer la formación, experiencia y capacidades de investigación de los becarios nacionales en la institución de alta calidad académica._

¿Manchester? Las únicas referencias que tenía de Reino Unido eran por la película de Harry Potter. ¿Pasar el verano en Manchester? ¿Con la lluvia constante y el cielo gris todo el tiempo? No, gracias. Yo paso de eso. Los Ángeles había sido una experiencia que me había marcado. Es decir, tenía por un lado la urbe con los grandes edificios, tenía _Universal Studios_ , _Disneyland_ , podía pasar cualquier día sentada en la playa de Santa Mónica. Pero, como de costumbre, le reenvié el correo a mi asesor de tesis. Dos minutos luego estaba leyendo su respuesta: Aplica de inmediato.

Miré los requisitos, tenía el nivel de inglés que pedían pero no el certificado actualizado, quizás eso sería un inconveniente ya que la convocatoria cerraba dentro de tres días y el papel que yo ocupaba tardarían al menos una semana en tenerlo listo, eso suponiendo que todo el personal administrativo que se encargaba de ello en la facultad estuviera de buen humor.

¿Manchester? No mentiría, la idea me emocionaba un poco pero mi corazón estaba puesto en LA.

* * *

— ¡Claro que tienes tiempo! —respondió Vanya, la adorable encargada de la coordinación de intercambios académicos y posiblemente mi persona favorita dentro del personal administrativo—. La convocatoria seguirá abierta toda la otra semana así que aún tienes tiempo de entregarme tu papelería —asentí simplemente y me mordí el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Me iría a Manchester después de todo.

Salí de su oficina y le envié un mensaje a Liz, era una de mis mejores amigas, había venido a Odaiba por un año de intercambio. Ella era una pelirroja muy agradable y divertida nacida en Salamanca, España.

 **Me:** _Guess what? Me voy a Manchester._

 **Liz:** _OMG! En serio? :O Kari, qué genial!_

 **Me:** _Yup… gotta get my shit together._

 **Liz:** _Jajaja… ya le dijiste a Pedro?_

¿Pedro? ¡Oh, Dios! Con todo esto se me había olvidado por completo que estaba saliendo con Pedro.

Él y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses luego que regresé de mi estancia en Los Ángeles. Era italiano pero ya llevaba cinco años viviendo en Odaiba y trabajaba para una empresa que manufacturaba los componentes electrónicos de las computadoras. Pedro era mayor que yo por cinco años, tenía 30. Había comprado su casa y su auto, y diariamente me decía que lo único que le hacía falta era una esposa… que yo fuera su esposa.

Había declinado en varias ocasiones que terminaban en peleas y días sin hablarnos pero finalmente ahí seguíamos los dos. Y es que la idea de casarme, el matrimonio en general me parecía absurdo e innecesario.

Un timbre, dos timbres…

— _Bueno_ —respondió él.

— Hey, ¿cómo estás?

— _Hola, mi vida. Bien, ¿cómo va todo?_

— Bien, también —me aclaré la garganta y con una sonrisa saludé al profesor Khunn que pasaba en frente de mí—. ¿Estarás ocupado en la noche?

— _Para ti, sabes que no. ¿Qué tienes en mente?_

— ¿Puedo pasar a tu casa? Tengo una noticia que darte —se hizo un momento de silencio en donde escuché a Pedro responderle algo a alguien más.

— _Claro. Te veo después del trabajo, cariño._

— Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Manchester. La idea seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza, aún no podía creer que fuera a pasar allá el verano. Ahora tendría que pensar qué le diría al Doctor de LA y ver dónde conseguir las libras, adaptadores, y posiblemente una capa mágica de invisibilidad.

* * *

 **Y así empezó todo...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

— Y entonces, Kari, ¿cuéntame de ti? ¿Tu libro favorito?

— La emperatriz de los etéreos, de Laura Gallego García. Es española.

— Ah claro, súper reconocida —me mordí el labio y fingí una sonrisa. ¿Reconocida? Sólo habíamos tres personas en el mundo que conocíamos a Laura. Ella era una autora _underground_ que odiaba dar entrevistas y había rechazado en varias ocasiones la oportunidad de que llevaran a la pantalla grande sus historias porque prefería que su trabajo no fuese distorsionado a ganar fama. ¿Y ahora él me decía que era reconocida? Oh, Dios… ¿en qué me metí?

— ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? —pregunté por no dejar. Finalmente James parecía buen chico.

— Mmm —le dio un trago a su cerveza—. No recuerdo el título porque yo sólo agarro el libro, empiezo a leer y si me gusta le sigo, pero trata sobre una conspiración en la guerra de… —y entonces asentí, sonreí y bebí de mi cerveza fingiendo estar interesada. Era obvio que el muchacho estaba desesperado por atención y cariño, era obvio que creía que yo era la mujer más maravillosa del planeta y si le pedía ahora mismo matrimonio seguramente aceptaría sin chistar dándome todo lo que yo quisiera en la vida. Pero lo que yo quería no podía ser comprado ni con todo el oro y diamantes del mundo.

No quería parecer grosera diciéndole que me llevara a mi casa porque además no tenía ganas de volver. Aproveché cuando James fue al baño para llamarle a Yolei y que me rescatara de aquella aburrida noche. Mi amiga estaba a unas cuadras de ahí en un antro así que no me sería difícil escaparme. Pagamos la cuenta y le propuse al chico que desde hacía meses había suplicado por una cita conmigo que fuéramos a aquél antro. En el camino saqué de mi bolsa un paquetito de marihuana y él abrió los ojos sorprendido y más cuando vio que me llevé un puño de hierba a la boca.

— ¿No la fumas? —negué con la cabeza.

— Prefiero ingerirla, ¿la has probado así?

— No.

— ¿Quieres? —le ofrecí la bolsita y él comió también.

— Está buena —asentí simplemente y sonreí.

— La verdad es que cuando fumo no me pega tanto por eso prefiero ingerirla. Ya sentirás el efecto.

Llegamos al antro y enseguida vi a Yolei con algunos amigos de ella. Distribuidores de mercancía, más que nada. James me propuso ir por una cubeta de cervezas y en el camino a la barra me encontré con Davis, un viejo amigo del colegio.

Resulta que Davis había salido del clóset hacía unos años y estaba saliendo con Cody, otro amigo. Me daba mucho gusto por él, la verdad. Le conté un poco de mí fingiendo estar… interesada en la vida. No es que no lo estuviera, es que… había muchas cosas de por medio. Apenas y veía a Davis una vez al año pero era un chico al que apreciaba bastante.

Al notar que James empezaba a incomodarse le pedí que fuéramos por la cubeta de cervezas y nos quedamos adentro del lugar. Estaba semi oscuro y la mezcla de música electrónica y _trippy_ empezó generar reacciones combinadas con la droga que había ingerido y sentí mis brazos hormiguear.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él cuando me quedé mirando la pista de baile y a las personas e imaginando lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

— Nada —le di un trago a mi cerveza y sonreí.

— Estás muy callada.

— Estoy bien —era en estos momentos cuando más lo extrañaba. James se quedó mirándome sin convencerse de lo que le decía. Si algo odiaba tanto como que mintieran queriendo impresionarme era que me pidieran explicaciones—. Si quieres saber, estoy pensando en el cambio del flujo de electrones cuando se incrementa el volumen de las canciones, si es causado por un esfuerzo mecánico o algo más.

— Pues, es porque cambia el ritmo, sube el volumen —respondió como si aquello fuera un argumento fundamentado. Me reí y le di un trago a mi cerveza—. Sí, ¿no?

— Claro, eso fue lo que dije —solté un profundo suspiro y seguí mirando a las personas. Pese a que pasaron segundos, un minuto quizás, a mí me pareció como si hubiese estado así por horas.

Luego de un rato en donde platicamos, o mejor dicho, le manifesté a James mi idea de abandonar la vida pasados los treinta años —con la esperanza de que se asustara y se fuera— fui con Yolei. Nos fuimos a bailar un buen rato, yo simplemente cerré los ojos y me olvidé del mundo alrededor, me dejé llevar por cada beat musical hasta recordar que había dejado esperando a James y a estas alturas probablemente ya se había ido, pero no, ahí seguía.

— Lo siento —dije al llegar a la mesa.

— No, está bien. Me gusta verte bailar —sonreí simplemente y le di un trago a la cerveza—. Kari, me gustas mucho. Me parece que eres… eres… la mujer más… interesante.

— Emm… gracias —él se puso de pie e intentó agarrarme las manos pero me aparté.

— Quiero que seamos algo más —oh no… el momento que en repetidas ocasiones me había hecho perder amistades. ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué no sólo puedes ser feliz siendo mi amigo? Ni siquiera soy un buen partido, mírame, consumo drogas, vengo a club nocturnos cada noche a embriagarme con la esperanza de olvidarme de…

— Lo siento, James. No puedo. Yo, te aprecio mucho. Sólo eso —él asintió y le dio un trago a su cerveza. Su expresión facial cambió de un segundo a otro y supe que se había molestado.

— Bueno, Kari. Me voy. Fue un gusto salir contigo hoy.

— Igualmente —me dio un abrazo y sin decir más se fue. Volví con Yolei a la mesa y vi que estaban recogiendo las cosas—. ¿A dónde van?

— A un streap club. Los muchachos quieren acción ésta noche, ¿vienes?

* * *

 _20 de junio de 2015_

Tras hacer el _check out_ en el hotel salí aquella fría y lluviosa mañana cruzando los dedos para que Google maps me llevara a la dirección correcta. Al ir arrastrando mi maleta, viendo a todos con sus abrigos, sombrillas y botas de plástico me sentí metida en una comedia romántica británica. La arquitectura de los edificios me recordaba las películas de Harry Potter. No podía todavía creer que estuviera ahí, en Reino Unido, iniciando una aventura nueva. En mis 25 años de vida no me había imaginado visitando aquella ciudad, creo que la única referencia que tenía de Manchester era por el fútbol.

Tomé un camión sin estar segura si me llevaría a los dormitorios de la universidad, aunque, según el mapa, así debía ser. Poco a poco el cielo se fue despejando aunque no se veía un rastro de sol. Pasamos por varios parques muy verdes en los que me vi yendo a caminar cada tarde, con un café en la mano, disfrutando tan agradable clima. Poco a poco fui sintiendo _mariposas_ en el estómago y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver las casas que había conocido únicamente por películas pero ahora aquí estaban, eran reales. Cada escenario era mágico.

Pese a que había dormido mucho aún seguía sintiéndome muy cansada. _Jet lag_. No estaba segura si nos pondrían a hacer alguna actividad y esperaba que no para poder quedarme en la cama un rato.

Llegué finalmente al lugar en el que nos iban a hospedar. Afuera había dos chicas y un chico y me acerqué a preguntarles dónde estaba la entrada, esperando que mi pronunciación de inglés no fuese tan mala que tuviera que repetir.

— Disculpen, ¿saben dónde está Sheavyn house?

— Sí. ¿Vienes por el programa de verano de Odaiba? —respondió el muchacho de cabello muy rubio y ojos azul cielo. Asentí simplemente y los tres me sonrieron—. Ven, yo te llevo.

— Gracias.

Caminamos por una especie de vereda y alrededor había muchos árboles. Demasiada vegetación, debo decir. Al final alcanzaban a verse los edificios de ladrillo que conformaban los dormitorios. Cruzamos un enorme estacionamiento hasta llegar a la recepción. A como pude hice entrar mi maleta a aquél lugar conformado por una barra, detrás de ésta estaba un señor canoso, del otro lado una sala con una mesa rectangular al centro y sobre ésta revistas de moda y otras cosas. En una esquina de la barra estaba un joven usando el teléfono pero no pude verlo porque me daba la espalda.

— Aquí te registras y él te dirá dónde dormirás —me dijo el muchacho de ojos azul cielo—. Bienvenida.

— Gracias —sonreí al despedirme y me acerqué con el señor quien sacó una lista enorme.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

— Hikari Yagami —respondí pensando en que la gente aquí era muy amable.

— Ah sí, aquí estás —dijo apuntando en la lista—. Firma aquí y enseguida te entrego tu llave —hice como me pidió y esperé mientras él iba a otro cuarto. Voltee a ver al joven del teléfono quien ahora estaba viendo su celular y sentí una revoltura, mezcla de nervios y excitación, en el estómago. Era muy alto, de complexión esbelta, piel muy blanca y cabello rubio. Llevaba unos lentes de pasta gruesa, una sudadera azul y jeans desgastados. Me pareció muy atractivo y además, olía muy rico—. Toma —dijo el señor entregándome una bolsa de papel y adentro de ésta la llave de mi cuarto—. Deberás salir por aquí, da vuelta a la izquierda y la casa del fondo es donde te quedarás. Allá están los coordinadores registrándolos.

— Gracias.

— Bienvenida a Sheavyn House —dijo él de lo más amable. Tomé mi maleta e instintivamente miré al joven rubio quien levantó el rostro y nos sonreímos. Tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos y en verdad, en verdad me parecía muy atractivo. Quizás él vivía aquí en otra de las casas y volvería a topármelo. Quizás no. Sólo sabía que aquella estancia ya me estaba cambiando la vida.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste!**


End file.
